Reconforming The data within
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: Sucked into the world Of Death Note and Inuyasha Mia has a choice to make. One wrong move and she may never be able to return home. Oc as main character


**Hi people my name is Naomi(Naom)**

**I decided that i wanted to write a crossover so i chose my two favroite mangas. Inuyahsa and death note. **

**This is my first cross over so please tell me what you think. Lately i have been feeling that every one hates Me =C no one ever reviws. =C  
**

**I have written a lot of other fan fics so Please at least check them out. **

**I do not own Inuyasha or death note but i do own Mia and ya...**

**Please enjoiy this message while i go cry that i do not own them.  
**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

() ()

( o.o )

( )0

Okay im good now u can read it

=D

* * *

I never believed in heaven or hell, so being told that when I die I would not go there did not bother me. Death itself is not scary. Fear is only a state of mind. Only what we let it be.

Death is peaceful, though the pacific way that one dies may not.

What happens to me does not matter. My life does not matter. I do not even belong in this world. No. My world is different, all the actions and events in this world are just a story there. But what many people do not understand is that our actions on earth affect others.

By creating a story and giving it details it creates a world. That is what happened to Death Note. I only came here by mistake.

But now that the Death Note is in my possession I will not make a mistake. My being here changes the story. So I have to be careful. Even though the people on my world will not know the difference.

The human mind accepts the story for what it is. A little change will also affect the other world. And vice versa. And when I mean this affects the other world, I mean Both the readers of the Dubbed Story and the original Japanese.

First of all I would like to make clear that I am not a supporter of Kira or L.

I believe that there should be peace on earth and I believe in a religion.

I do not believe that one can reach the same level as G-d. This was Light Yagami's flaw. He denied the truth. The truth that no being can become G-d.

And I also believe that what L was doing was wrong. He was challenging the laws, and the rights to freedom of people. But then again did the author even write laws into the story? What purpoue did the police have in the story if they did not have guidelines to follow. If there were no courts the how could you argue the law? According to L any one could. According to L people could be the Judge for every thing. With out courts how would things be resolved fairly? Not every single person is fair.

The People written about in the story of Death Note have no morels. No guidelines to live by.

Some things are not certain. But one thing I do know is I have the Death Note and I will not use it. I am giving it back to the shinigami. But not yet.

Not until things unfold more.

1. Chasing Faith

I have tracked the events of Death Note. The first place I have to go is Tokyo University. First week of school for The University. The dorms were full of noises. But I do not go here. I do not go to school in this world. I walk past a young boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. I tap him on the shoulder. He turns around.

"What you want?"

"Can you tell me witch way is the 3rd wing?" I ask.

"Stupid Newbie's" he says under his breath. But points to a building on the far left of campus.

Before I leave I say, "Oh, I don't go here. I'm done with school." He just stares at me like I'm crazy.

I arrive at the building after people have gone inside to class. I sit on the bench by the tree and wait. Minuets pass bye with nothing out of the ordinary happing. It is not until 11:53 am that something out of the ordinary happens. A notebook falls to the ground.

This is my chance to grab it before Light does. I checked the schedule for the class he is in. It goes from 10:00 until 12:30 on Mondays. This works perfectly for me.

If you may be wondering, I am indeed a Tech nerd. I work for The Canadian space agency as a technician. But I am young. Only 24 years of age. Just remember that. It will come in handy for latter on.

I grab the notebook and tuck it into my messenger bag. I look ordinary. The only thing keeping me from totally blending in is the fact that I am a Canadian. But that is not such a setback. The art for the story does not look Japanese. So I am pretty close matching to the others.

I take out my laptop and start typing a description of the notebook.

If I can I will bring it back to my time when my task is done. I was able to take my laptop and a few other items including listing devises. Wire taps and a few other useful items.

When I am done writing the first draft of the report. I look at the time. 12:28

Any second now light Yagami will be here.

I need to leave before he comes out.

I run back by the dorms. I do not understand why I go to the dorms. I do not live there. I do note even go to the school. And yet I feel like going near them. I understand that Misa Amane will never go to Light Yagami's house. They will probably not meet. And L will never be on this case.

Little bye little I am changing the story of Death Note.

I have a plan of my own on how to go about. If I am going to live in this world for the duration of the story I will need a place to go.

I have always found interest in Shinto. An old Japanese religion.

If I can pass as a shrine maiden I will not be targeted bye any one for suspicion. And with make up I look Japanese. My skin is dark so I bled in pretty well.

I have already located the nearest shrine. It is a old shrine in Tokyo. The name of it is Higarshi shrine. I know all about this shrine. I am a fan of inuyasha.

I arrive at the shrine and am greeted by a girl around first or second year of high school.

"Kagome?" I gasp when I look at the girls face.

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

"That is not important now."

"Who are you?" she asks looking at me.

"I am priestess Mia I need to see priestess Keide. I am here only for a reason. I need to go there. Take me there I need to give something to Keide!"

the girl looked shocked. She dropped her belongings and ran into the house. Soon her mother and little brother Sota came out.

"I am priestess Mia." I said bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kagome says you know about the other world."

"Indeed."

"Can you tell me how you know about it? Kagome said you knew her name can I ask you who told you it?" She asked calmly.

"I am not allowed to revel that to you. I am vary sorry Miss." I look down.

If possible I needed to go back in time to find Keide. I need to ask her about the Death Note.

"Oh'" the woman said looking at me."

"Can I speak to Kagome?"

she called Kagome out side.

I walked with her to the other side of the shrine. Away from all the people.

"I will explain more to you soon but I must ask you something."

She nodded.

"You know where Tokyo University is right?"

she nodded again.

"Well i found something there that is from a demon. I need to bring it to priestess Keide. So I came to find you."

"How did you know I would be here?"

" I knew that you would be here today. You made Inuyasha promise that you would be back for the start of school."

"You know about Inuyasha!?"

"Yes."


End file.
